Remembering
by moriah93ohio
Summary: Yugi is depressed after Atemu goes to the Afterlife. He doesn't eat. He hardly talks to anyone. All he does is sit in his room. His grandfather is getting worried that something might happen to him. Will Yugi ever be happy again? YxA
1. Chapter 1

Moriah: Hi, Guys! It's me again.

Yugi: Yeah you're back. I thought that you weren't going to be writing for a couple of months again.

Moriah: I wasn't, but I'm bored and decided to write something.

Yugi: What's it about?

Moriah: I can't tell you. You will just have to read and find out.

Yugi: *pouts* Okay… fine.

Moriah: Okay, I haven't decided on the rating. For now it will be T. But I think I have decided on the pairing. This will be angst.

Yugi: Angst? Why?

Moriah: Because I feel like it. Now, Little Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi laid on his bed in his room. Lately, that was all he could do.

He was too upset to do anything else. Yeah, he went to school, but it wasn't the same as before.

The bullies left him alone, his friends still talked to him, but his attitude change. He wasn't the happy cheerful person he use to be before… Atemu left.

How could he be? You wouldn't be the same after losing something you cared about.

He just wished that there was something that he could have done to stop Yami from leaving.

The thought of it only caused him more pain. Lately, Atemu was the only person he could think about. No matter where was. Somehow, his thoughts always wandered back to his darker half.

Everything, reminded him of the person he lost; colors, food, stores. Everything made him remember.

"Yugi!" a familiar voice called to the teen, making him get up and run downstairs.

"Yeah, Jii-chan." Yugi answered, walking in the kitchen, knowing that's where he would find him.

Solomon Motou turned around to his grandson, looking at him.

"You wanted to see me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. Lunch is almost ready." He said.

"I'm not hunger." Yugi replied.

Solomon's expressed instantly changed. He was getting really worried. He knew that Yugi would be upset about Yami leaving, but it's been two months. He too was upset about his passing, but he knew that he was in a better place. Yugi should have been feeling a little better.

"Yugi you have to eat something. It isn't healthy for you not to eat." He said, concern clearly in his voice.

Yugi looked at his grandfather. "Jii-chan, I'll be fine. I'll eat later. Can you put in the microwave?"

Solomon looked at the teen in front of him. He was reluctant in putting his food in the microwave. That's all he'd been doing whenever Yugi wasn't hungry. He needed to get Yugi to eat or something bad would happen.

Yugi turned around to go back to his room, when his grandfather said something.

"Yugi, I know that you are upset that Atemu is gone, but he wouldn't want to see you suffering over him like this. He would want you spend time with your friends, get out of the house, and live your life." Solomon said.

"You don't know what he would have wanted!" Yugi snapped, before running upstairs.

Solomon looked shocked as he saw his grandson run upstairs.

Yugi had never snapped at him before. He had never raised his voice either. But than again, neither has he.

He was always calm and understanding to his grandson. Never would he raise his voice for any reason.

Solomon sighed and went to put Yugi food in the microwave, before cleaning up the kitchen.

* * *

Yugi ran upstairs to his room, tears of frustration coming down his cheeks.

'How dare he say what Atemu would have wanted! He wouldn't know.' Yugi thought, his anger and frustration the only things that he could feel.

Atemu was his best friend. So what if he isn't done grieving over him, though it's been 2 months?

Yugi went inside his room, slamming the door shut.

He walked over to his bed, passing his mirror on the way, before stopping to look at himself.

His spiky hair drooping down; losing its gravity. His amethyst growing dull. No longer having that life and excitement it use to have. His lithe body looking thinner than it use to be.

'I see that not only am I not the same emotionally, but physically as well.' He thought, before looking down at the floor. Moments later he looked back up to the mirror, shocked at what he saw.

An image of not only himself, but a male with crimson eyes as well. Could it be…?

"Yami?" Yugi said, his eyes filling with tears, hoping that it was indeed who he wanted it to be.

Yugi looked away to rub his eyes, before looking back at the mirror seeing that the image was gone, breaking his heart.

Tears running down his face, he went back to lying on his bed, crying from the lost of the one person he would love more than life itself.

* * *

Yugi woke up later that day. He sat up and looked around his room.

'Huh? When did I fall asleep? I might have cried myself to sleep again. That's been happening a lot.' He thought, before getting up and going downstairs.

He walked into the living room to see his grandfather asleep on the couch, the television still on.

He sat on the couch next to him, snuggling close to him, causing him to wake up.

"Hello, Yugi." he said, pulling his grandson close to him.

"Hi, Jii-chan. I'm sorry. I didn't meant to wake you up."

"It's quiet alright. I have to get up soon and start dinner. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay. I didn't know that I feel asleep." Yugi said, giggling after.

Solomon looked at his grandson. It was the first time in 2 months that Yugi had giggled or showed any sign of happiness.

'Maybe he is getting better. I can't think that he would get over something like that. He was really close to him.' He thought, looking in Yugi's eyes to see a little of the shine there.

Yugi's eyes went back to being dull. He expression looking sad once again.

"Jii-chan, I'm really sorry about yelling at you. I hope that you can forgive me."

"You're already forgiven." He said, before hugging his grandson, with a smile on his face.

Yugi hugged him back, his expression between happy and sad.

Solomon pulled away and got up from the couch.

"I should start on dinner." He said, before going in the kitchen, leaving Yugi seating on the couch, thinking.

After a half hour, Solomon came from the kitchen.

"Yugi, dinner is ready." He said, making Yugi get up and walk in the kitchen, where there was a table and 4 chairs.

Yugi said down in a chair. Solomon put a plate of food in front of him.

"This is what you would have had for lunch. I'll put your dinner in the microwave and you can eat it later."

Yugi nodded. He wasn't really hungry, but he decided to eat something.

Solomon looked at Yugi as he sat down. He knew that Yug was hungry, but he needed to eat something.

After a long, Yugi got up, his plate almost empty.

"That's great, Yugi. You ate most of your food." Solomon said, before getting up too, and putting the dishes in the sink and washing them.

Yugi walked over and stood by him.

"Hey, Jii-chan, I'll be my room if you need me." He said, before turning around and going upstairs to his room.

Solomon watched as he left; a sigh escaping as he did the dishes.

He was getting very worried about his grandson. 'I just hope that something happens that will make Yugi happy again.'

* * *

Moriah: Sorry, I wanted to post this yesterday, but I didn't finish.

Yugi: I hope that you liked the chapter.

Moriah: Make sure that you review. If you haven't read the new chapter of Lust for Blood or haven't read the first chapter of BloodLover, please do that.

Yugi: Yeah, or it might be a long time before she updates them both,

Moriah: I hope that I haven't lost all my reviewers for Lust for Blood, because of the long wait.

Yugi: I'm sure they are all doing something. It is the holidays.

Moriah: Yeah, that's true. Anyway, tell me what you think. Please make sure that you review.

Yugi: We hope that you all had a great Christmas and New Year!

Moriah: Also I now I have a community. I hope that you post some of your stories there. Also can I get some staff members to help me? I don't understand how a community works.

Yugi: Soon, Morie-chan will post up a new poll regarding her story ideas. Let her know which one you want her to post first by voting.

Moriah: Until the next time I update….


	2. Chapter 2

Moriah: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked the chapter.

Yugi: Yay! New Chapter!

Moriah: Yeah new chapter!

Yugi: What's going to happen?

Moriah: I can't tell you.

Yugi: *pouts* Okay fine.

Moriah: Little Yugi can you please do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything. If she did, me and Yami would me moaning all day long.

Moriah: Thank you. Please make sure to review! Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi walked inside his room again, after eating dinner.

'I don't understand what Jii-chan is so worried about. I'm fine. Sure… I stay in my room, I hardly eat anything, I look dull and I don't talk to anyone. But that's nothing to be worried about.' He thought to himself, as he started walking back to his bed.

He passed by the mirror again, his memory going back to when he thought he saw Yami.

"Why did he leave me?" Yugi said aloud, his voice starting to crack as tears formed in his eyes.

As he walked closer to his bed, more tears formed, before they finally fell when he laid on his bed, a pillow as a comforter.

'I didn't want to, Aibou." He heard a familiar voice say.

Yugi looked up, his eyes searching his room for the source of the voice.

"What? Where did that come from?" he said, still looking around.

He looked around and waited for the voice to return for minutes. When it didn't, he shrugged it off as nothing.

"Apparently, I'm hearing things. He said, before going underneath his pillow pulling something out and looking at it.

It was a picture; a picture of him and his darker half. It was a day before he had to duel him. A day he would never forget.

*flashback*

_Yugi and Yami were on the playing field._

_Yami looked at his other half and saw that he was upset._

"_Aibou, please don't be sad. Everything will work out."_

_Yugi didn't say anything. He just looked down._

_Yami's crimson eyes looked at his other half. His friend, his light, and also secret love. There was nothing they could do to stop it. It had to be done._

_Yugi just sighed sadly as he walked away, leaving his darker half to watch him._

_That night, Yugi laid in his room at the apartment they were staying in._

_His friend had already come to talk to him and see if he was alright. He told them they he was find and there was nothing to worry about._

_Though, his friends already knew that he was just trying to put on that act to convince himself that he was._

_His friends had gone out to be together for the duel. Yugi didn't want to go. He just stayed in the room._

_Not long after the gang was gone, he heard on his door. He instantly looked up. Who could that be? Everyone should be gone._

_He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone, but he might as well humor who ever it was so the would leave him alone._

"_Come in." he called. The door opened and someone stepped inside. Someone Yugi knew really well._

"_Hi, Aibou."_

_Yugi could nothing but stare, as what happened cam back to his memory. He would have to fight his darker half in the Ceremonial Battle. He would leave him forever._

_Tears formed in his eyes as he turned his back on the other, rolling himself so that he was still on the bed, but not facing the male in the room._

_Yami—Atemu--- whatever you wanted to call him looked at the small form on the bed._

_His heart broke to see his friend like this. _

_He sat on the bed, next to his partner. He could see wet spots on the bed. He knew they were Yugi's tears._

_Atemu didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort him. But he was scared that he might say or do something that he might regret._

_But for his secret love he was willing to risk that._

"_Aibou, please don't cry." He said, before he wrapped his arms around the teen, who turn back over._

_Crimson eyes locked with sad violet. _

"_Aibou, I know that you are upset, but this is for the best. This is not my time, I have to get back to where I belong."_

_Yugi didn't say anything. He just hugged his darker half, tightly as if he didn't want to let go._

"_I don't want you to go. I wish you could stay here. Please don't leave me!" more tears rolling down his cheeks._

_Atemu heart broke more. He had a very important decision to make. Leave and be with priest again, or stay and be with the one person that meant more to him than life itself._

_For the rest of the night, Atemu held Yugi as he cried himself to sleep, before falling asleep himself._

_The next day, Yugi and Atemu met on the battlefield. _

_Yugi and Atemu battled hard, but in the end, Yugi won and Atemu went back to the afterlife._

_Before he went, he walked over to Yugi to congratulate him._

"_Congratulations, Aibou."_

"_Thanks, I guess."_

_Atemu just stared at him, before waling closer to him and pulling him into a hug, startling Yugi. After getting over his shock, hugged him back._

"_I wanted to stay with you." He said, as he ended the hug._

"_But you belong in the Afterlife." He said, looking down._

"_I don't care. My heart is with you." He said, making Yugi look at him, tears coming down his face._

"_I don't have very much time." He said, a sad smile forming on this lips._

"_Please don't go." Yugi said. "Please don't leave me!"_

"_I'll never leave you. I love I have for you will never leave."_

_Atemu was started to fade. Time was running out._

"_No! Don't go!" Yugi said, taking hold of his hand hoping that would make him stay._

"_I'll never forget you." He said._

"_I love you. Don't leave me." Yugi said, not knowing that he had told the other his secret feelings for him._

"_I love you, too." He said before he leaned down and connected his lips with the other's, before pulling away._

_He body fading completely into lights, blowing into the sky._

_Yugi fell to his knees, crying. _

*end of flashback*

Yugi cried more remembering the day he lost the person he loved the most.

He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning. Looking at his clock, on the dresser he bolted up before running to the bathroom.

He was going to be late for school! He took a quick shower, got dressed grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Yugi. Breakfast is ready." His grandfather said, with a smile on his face.

"Can't, Jii-chan. I don't want to be late. I'll grab something on the way." He said, before giving him a hug and running out the door.

Yugi knew as he ran to school, that he wasn't going to eat anything for breakfast.

His main concern was to not be late for school.

As he ran, his thoughts once again went back to his darker half. He was never late when he was around. He would always get him up so he could see his friends.

Tears started to form in his eyes again, as he got closer to the school.

"Hey, Yugi!" he heard as he walked on school grounds.

"Hi, guys." He said, before walking into the building.

It was normal for Yugi to hardly say anything to his former friends. Sometimes he hardly said anything to them at all.

They wished that they had there friend back. But for now that wasn't going to happen.

All Yugi wanted was for Atemu to come back. Until then, Yugi wouldn't say much to them. His mood would be between sad and depressed.

There was nothing they do to snap him out if, thought they understood.

They were just going to have to wait.

* * *

Yugi instantly ran upstairs when he got home from school. He opened the door to his room, threw his backpack on the floor and ran to lie on his bed.

His day was horrible! People would not leave him alone! Why couldn't they?

He doesn't talk to anyone. He keeps to himself. Why did his teachers always call on him to answer questions?

Just because it seemed like he wasn't paying attention doesn't mean that he didn't know what was going on!

'I just want to be left alone!' he screamed in his head.

After a couple of more minutes, Yugi was calm. He decided to go downstairs.

'I wonder what Jii-chan is doing. I was irritated when I came home that I didn't say anything to him.' He thought before walking downstairs.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen thinking that's where he would find his grandfather.

He didn't.

"Jii-chan." He called. "Jii-chan, you here?" he asked, before walking more into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator, seeing a note folded, with his name on the front.

'Huh? I wonder what this is.'

He opened the piece of paper, before reading it:

_Dearest Yugi,_

_I am sorry I could not be here when you came home from school. I like it when you come home and tell me how your day was._

_I was called by an old friend to come and visit. He and I are going on an expedition. I know that this is sudden but please do not worry, I won't be gone long. A few days or so._

_I hope that while I am gone, you eat and take care of yourself. I know that you are not feeling yourself lately, but you won't feel any better if you don't eat. I don't want to come home and find out that you are in the hospital._

_There is food in the refrigerator. Please eat._

_I will be home soon. I love you and I miss you._

_Jii-chan_

Yugi read the note. He put the note on the counter and walked to the refrigerator.

He opened it, grabbing some orange juice and closing the refrigerator door. He walked to the cabinet and took a glass, before pouring some into a glass and leaving on the counter as he walked back to the fridge, opening the door and putting the orange juice back.

He walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

He walked inside, heading for his bed, passing the mirror. He looked at the mirror seeing his reflection. But beside was an image with crimson eyes.

"Yami, is that you?" he said aloud, leaning closer to the mirror.

All too soon, the image faded, leaving Yugi heart-broken once more.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he laid on his bed, his orange juice on the dresser, beside his bed.

'Why do I keep seeing him? I wish that I could forget about him, but I can't. If I forget about him, it would be as if he never existed.' He thought as he cried more.

He wished that Yami would come back. He missed him.

Since he left, he felt incomplete. The other half of him was gone. He would never be whole again.

* * *

Moriah: Okay, that was the chapter. I wasn't sure how I was going to end this chapter, but I decided to end it there.

Yugi: Are you going to bring Yami back?

Moriah: Yeah, I am. I'm just not sure how I am going to do that.

Yugi: Why don't you ask some of the readers to help you.

Moriah: I am. If you guys have any suggestions as to how I should bring Yami back, tell me.

Yugi: Morie-chan, what about Lust for Blood?

Moriah: Yeah, if you haven't read Lust for Blood, please read and review it. Who ever is my 100th reviewer gets a sneak peak of the next chapter, they can any question they want, or they can get a dedication for a chapter.

Yugi: That sounds cool.

Moriah: Yeah, I know. Besides, I'm not updating LfB until I get 100 reviews.

Yugi: Please review Lust for Blood! I want to know what happens to me!

Moriah: Shut up! Anyway, please review!

Until the next I update…


	3. Chapter 3

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.

Yugi: Yeah. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Moriah: Yesterday, I got a review from JustME…. And a Monkey saying that they wish this wasn't yaoi. I'm sorry, but if you want me to do another story with Yugi and Yami as brothers, I will make one just for you.

Yugi: That's sweet of you.

Moriah: I guess. I hope that they read the chapter, so they know that I will do that, if they want.

Yugi: I'm sure they will.

Moriah: Anyway, I hope that you guys like this chapter. Again, if you haven't read Lust for Blood, please read it. I'm not updating until I get 100 reviews.

Yugi: Make sure that you review!

Moriah: I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

After two days, Yugi's grandfather came back.

*flashback*

_Yugi sat in his room. His eyes filled with tears. He missed Jii-chan. _

'_I hope that he comes back soon.' He thought._

_He got off the bed after wiping his face. He didn't want to leave any evidence that he was crying, in case someone walked into the shop._

_It was would be embarrassing for a customer to walk in and see you crying._

_He walked downstairs before going in the kitchen. _

_He remembered that Jii-chan wanted him to eat, but he couldn't._

_He didn't like eating anything. His appetite was just… gone._

_Yugi sighed as he opened the fridge, looking for something quick and simple to make._

_He saw some apple juice and took it out, before putting it on the counter._

_He heard something come from the front of the house._

'_Huh? I wonder what that is.' He thought, before going to the front to see what made the sound._

_What he saw made him smile with glee, something he didn't do often anymore._

"_Jii-chan!" he yelled before running to the front door, where the older male was current standing, getting his luggage in the door._

"_Hi, Yugi!" he said, wrapping his arms the boy, smiling more when he saw Yugi smile with glee._

"_I'm so happy you are home. I missed you so much!" Yugi said, pulling away from the older male._

"_Me too. I have something for you. But you will just have to wait until the time comes." He said before going to his room, unpacking his clothes and such._

*end of flashback*

Currently, Yugi was at the register at the Kame Shop. He decided to help his grandfather for the day, while his grandfather was in the kitchen.

The door swung open, the bell rung signaling someone walking in.

Yugi wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy thinking about Yami. How he missed him.

"Excuse me." Someone said, startling Yugi.

"I'm sorry. How can I help you" he asked, when he looked up his heart almost stopped.

A tall, sun-skinned male, with crimson eyes, his hair defying gravity, multiple layers of blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest of features six large, black spikes with magenta-rimmed edges.

"Yami." he said, his voice almost cracking.

The male looked confused as he looked that teen.

"Umm… how did you know my name?" he asked confused.

Yugi couldn't say anything. He was trying to get his thoughts together. How could this be? Yami was standing in front of him. Thank Ra! Please don't let me be an imagination.

"I'm looking for a Yugi Motou. Do you know where he is? I'm Atemu Yami." The male said.

Yugi tried really hard not to cry. Yami was back, but how?

"I-I'm Y-Y-Yugi. H-How can I-I help y-y-y-you? Yugi said, his voice filled with emotion.

"Umm… hi. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would like to go out with me.

Yugi looked stunned. Didn't he remember him? Why would he be asking him out? How is he here?

"Jii-chan!?" Yugi called hoping that his grandfather could help him figure out why Yami was back.

"Yes, Yugi." Solomon said, coming from the kitchen to see Yugi close to tears and Yami.

"Why, hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Motou." Acting surprised, but already knew what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Atemu Yami. Nice to meet you." He said, before looking back to Yugi.

"So what do you say? How would you like to go to dinner?" Atemu asked.

Yugi looked at Solomon. He wasn't sure if he should go or not. He wasn't sure why Yami was back.

"Go, Yugi. I'll handle everything here. I will explain everything when you get back. Have a nice time.

Yugi looked back at Atemu, nodding his acceptance to his invitation.

"Okay." Atemu said, with a smile on his face.

Yugi hugged Solomon goodbye before leaving.

"Nice to meet you." Atemu called, as he walked out the door, after he insisted that Yugi walked out first.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu sat in a booth at Red Lobster.

"Yugi, I hope that you don't mind if I am forward, but I had to ask you out today. I don't know why, but I really wanted to meet you." Atemu said, looking at Yugi to see him blushing.

"How did you know my name? What made you come looking for me?" Yugi asked, wanting to know if there was any part of Yami that remembered him.

"I honestly don't know. Something was pulling me towards you." Atemu laughed nervously, after hearing how cheesy it sounded.

Yugi smiled. He might have not got the Yami he wanted but atleast Yami was back; But as Atemu. He was happy for that. The one thing that he wanted to know was how.

"Are you ready to order?" A waiter asked knocking Yugi out of his thoughts, taking a pen and pad out of the apron he was wearing.

Yugi looked at the waiter. He seemed to be young---maybe in his 20's. He had silver hair and green-silver eyes. He looked like a nice person. But after all, it was his job to look that way.

"Umm…yes I would like to have the seafood pizza." Atemu said, as the man wrote it down on the pad.

He looked at Yugi, gesturing that it was his turn to order.

Yugi didn't know what to get. It had been a long time since he ate anything. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he tried.

Atemu looked at Yugi, before smiling. "He will have the scampi and baked potato, no whip cream." He said, giving the waiter his and Yugi's menu.

"Coming right up. Would you like anything while you wait?" the waiter asked.

"I will have a Sprite. He will have a Root Beer." Atemu answered for them both.

"Right away, sir." The waiter said, before running off.

"I know that you haven't been here before so I hope that you like what I got you." Atemu said with a smile.

Yugi couldn't help but blush. He couldn't help but feel happy and complete now that Yami was back. He just wished that he remembered him.

"Maybe it will come back in time." He thought.

"No, it's okay. Thank you. I didn't know what to order. I'm glad that you helped me." Yugi said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it." Atemu said, smiling sweetly.

The waiter came back with two drinks in his hand. One looked kinda clear with a hit of lemon and a dark colored one both with ice in the glass. He put the dark colored one by Yugi and the other by Atemu.

"You're food will be here shortly." He said, setting two straws wrapped in paper on the table before going back to the kitchen.

Yugi looked at Atemu. He wanted to ask him where he was from, but decided that he would wait for a while. He just wanted to bask in the fact that he was with him again.

"Here we are." The waiter said, coming back with food in his hand.

He put the sea food pizza in the middle of table before going back to the cart that had the food on it to get the bake potato and scampi, laying them in front Yugi, his mouth watering from the looks of the food.

Yeah, he hadn't eaten very much in the last months, but Yami was back and his appetite was coming back as well.

"Enjoy." The waiter said, smiling as he looked at Yugi and walking to another table.

"I hope that you like it." Atemu said, flashing an uncertain smile at the other teen.

Yugi didn't say anything. He just slowly picked up his fork, before sticking into the potato and putting the fork in his mouth, his face lighting up from the delicious taste.

"This is really good!" he said, a smile on his face.

Atemu smiled at the young teen. He was cute when he was excited.

Yugi put his fork in the scampi to see if he liked. Putting the fork in his mouth, his face lit up, tasting the scampi.

"Wow, this taste fantastic." Yugi exclaimed, eating his potato.

Atemu looked at Yugi. His smiled was making him even cuter.

"Here, try some of the pizza." Atemu suggested, giving Yugi a slice.

Yugi took the slice and put in close to his mouth, before taking a bite.

"This is great!" Yugi said, taking another bite.

"I'm glad that you liked it." Atemu said, taking a slice of his pizza and eating a bite.

"This is really good. Thanks!" Yugi said, eating some more scampi.

"I see that you have quite the appetite." Atemu said, laughing.

Yugi didn't say anything. What could he say? I stopped eating because you left me 2 months and now I can eat again now that you are back? No, Atemu would think that he was crazy.

"Umm… no, no really. I stopped eating 2 months ago." Yugi said.

Atemu looked at him, confusing in his eyes. Why would he stop eating?

"Why?" he asked.

"Because someone close to me left. I was really upset. I just stopped eating. I stopped talking to people I just sat in my room and cried most of the time, wishing they would come back."

Atemu looked at him with sad eyes. Who could cause him so much pain? He felt sorry for the younger teen. He wished there was something that he do to help him.

Yugi continued eating until he was finished. He missed eating. He was happy now that he was slowly able to eat.

He couldn't eat all of it. He had to get a doggy bag.

Yugi and Atemu left the restaurant after Atemu paid for the food.

They walked to the car, Atemu in the driver's seat and Yugi seating in the passenger.

Turning the car on, Atemu set it to drive before driving in the direction of Yugi's house.

Yugi looked at Atemu. He had just had lunch with the one person he loved the most. Too bad, Atemu didn't remember him.

'I guess I will just have to wait and find out if he gets in memories back. But I want to know how he came back.' Yugi thought.

Atemu looked at Yugi. He wanted to know what made this angel so depressed. But what he really wanted to know is what is making him eat and feel happy again.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu were outside of the Yugi home.

Yugi smiled as he looked into Atemu crimson eyes. His heart almost burst from the emotion of having his love with him again. He just wanted him to know that.

"I had a really good time." Yugi said, looking at Atemu, blushing.

Atemu smiled. A blushing Yugi was cute. He hoped that he could see the cheery Yugi more.

"I did too. Thank you for accepted." Atemu said, smiling more.

Yugi blushed more, as Atemu got closer to him, leaning in his ear.

"I hope that we can do this again, sometime." He whispered.

Yugi heart almost stopped. He wouldn't mind being with Atemu again. He finally felt complete again.

"I would like that." Yugi said softly, blushing more.

Atemu smiled too. "Maybe tomorrow. How does the park sound?" he asked.

Yugi smiled, "That would be great!"

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Around 10 in the morning." Atemu said before gently kissing Yugi's cheek, before walking back to his car and driving off, leaving Yugi blushing outside of his house.

Yugi walked in, a huge smile on his face.

"Hi, me boy. Have a good time?" Solomon asked his grandson when he saw him.

Yugi looked at his grandfather, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Jii-chan. I had a good time." He said, before walking in the kitchen with his food.

"I see you ate well." Solomon said, walking in the kitchen also.

"Yeah. Jii-chan, how is Yami back?" Yugi asked, wanting to know how his best friend was back.

Solomon looked at his grandson, with a huge smile.

"I went to Egypt a couple of days remember?"

Yugi nodded.

"Well I went to see Isis. I asked her if there was a way to bring Atemu back. I told her that you were really upset about his passing and wanted him back."

Yugi nodded again, indicating that he understand what he was saying so far.

"She agreed to do it, but he won't remember anything, when he came back."

Yugi looked at his grandfather. Was there a way he could return his memory?

* * *

Moriah: Well… that was the chapter. Sorry it took so long.

Yugi: I liked the new chapter. It was good. Yay! Yami's back! But how is he going to get his memory back?

Moriah: I don't know yet. I was hoping that some of the readers would give me some ideas.

Yugi: Please give her some more ideas.

Moriah: Anyway, I want to thank yugixyamiyaoilover for the idea of Atemu coming back.

Yugi: Yeah, the date was cute. I hope that me and Atemu get closer.

Moriah: You will but first Atemu has to get his memory back. Plus you have a date tomorrow.

Yugi: Yeah! I can't wait! What am I going to wear?

Moriah: Make sure that you review. And if you haven't already, review Lust for Blood, I only needs two more reviews.

BTW… I have a community. It's called Puzzleshipping Yaoi. Please subscribe to it. I would really appreciate it. Also please become a staff. I need for stories that are rated lower than M.

Until the next time I update..


	4. Chapter 4

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you liked the chapter.

Yugi: How many chapters is this going to have?

Moriah: I'm not sure. Maybe about 5 or 6. I haven't really decided. I know this won't be a long story.

Yugi: So… that means that this story is almost over, right?

Moriah: Maybe, maybe not. We will just have to wait and see. I don't know how long this story will be.

Yugi: What is going to happen in this chapter, Morie-chan?

Moriah: Well… you have your park date and….

Yugi: And what?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out.

Yugi: *pouts*

Moriah: You are lucky that I even told you anything. Normally I don't, do I?

Yugi: True.

Moriah: Now, Little Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Now, please make sure that you review!

Yugi: Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi looked at this grandfather. What does he mean that Yami doesn't remember anything?

"Jii-chan, I don't understand. Will Yami ever regain his memory?"

Solomon looked at his grandson. He knew that there was a chance that he might, but he didn't know how.

"Maybe, Yugi. I don't know how he will. Maybe he will regain it time. Until then… you will just have to wait."

Yugi nodded his understand, before running to him, giving him a great big hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Yugi said, happily.

Sure, Atemu didn't have his memories; Jii-chan had gone out his way to make him again. That was sweet and it meant that he cared about his happiness.

"You are welcome, my boy. You know, I just want you to be happy. I will anything to see you happy."

Yugi hugged him more, tears coming down his eyes. He finally got what wanted the most. This time he wasn't going to let his other half leave him again.

Yugi pulled away and looked at his grandfather, as he wiped away his tears.

Solomon smiled, knowingly at his grandson.

"I couldn't help but hear that you have another date tomorrow."

"Jii-chan, were you ease dropping?" Yugi said, his face getting red.

"Maybe. I can't help it. You are my grandson."

"Oh, Jii-chan." He scolded. "Yes, I do have a date tomorrow. Atemu is taking us to the park.

"Why… that's delightful!" Solomon said, clapping his hands with glee.

"Oh stop it, Jii-chan" Yugi said, blushing more.

Solomon smiled. "I hope that you have a nice time." He said. "Why don't you go put your lunch in the kitchen and you can eat it later." Solomon said.

Yugi nodded before going into the kitchen, putting his leftovers on the counter before walking out and running up the stairs to his room.

He ran to his room, jumping on his bed, laughing. He got Atemu back and that was all he wanted. It was enough to make him happy for the rest of his life.

'Today was great! I found out that Atemu was back, I got to have lunch at Red Lobster with him, I had a great lunch, I got a kiss on the cheek from him, plus I got another date tomorrow. I can't wait!' he thought.

Yugi couldn't think of anything to pass the time, it was only 4 o'clock.

He went downstairs to check on Jii-chan. He had nothing better to do.

"Jii-chan, you busy?" he called down as he got closer to the kitchen.

"No." Was the reply, before the old man stepped out of the kitchen seeing what his grandson wanted.

"I have nothing to do. I'm bored." Yugi said, making his way to the couch, Solomon following.

"Well… I'm sure that you can think of something to do." Solomon said, already having an idea in his head, as he and Yugi sat on the couch.

"But I can't think of anything!" Yugi whined, sounding cute.

"Yugi, why don't you call some of your friends? I'm sure that they will love to be with you again." Solomon suggested.

Yugi looked down. He wasn't sure about that. After how he treated them, he didn't think that they would want to see him.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You don't know unless you try." Solomon said, getting from the couch, walking out of the room to the kitchen to give him time to himself.

Yugi didn't know if he should or not. But Solomon was right. He wouldn't know unless he tried.

He decided that he would call Joey. After all, that was one of his closet friends.

He got up from the couch, walking over to the phone that was on the table next to the couch, picking up the cordless phone and dialing Joey's number.

He was really nervous. He was hoping that Joey wasn't home and that he wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?" Yugi heard a familiar voice say.

Yugi couldn't breathe for second; His voice getting up in his throat. He didn't think that he could do this!

"Umm… h-hi J-Joey. T-This is Y-Yugi."

"Hi, Yugi. What's up?" Joey said kinda caution as to why he was calling him.

"I know that I haven't been myself lately. And for that, I am sorry. I was hoping that we could hang out. But if you are busy…"

"No! No. I am not busy. I would love to hang out with you." Joey said, in a rush.

"Good. I am glad."

"If you want I can call the group and we will be there in about an hour." Joey said.

"Sounds great!" Yugi said, happy.'

"Okay, I will see you then."

"See you soon." Yugi said, before hanging up the phone, his grandfather walked out the kitchen to see how everything went.

"How did it go, Yugi?" He asked, walking over to the couch to sit down, as Yugi was doing the same.

"Joey said that he and the group would come and pick me up in an hour. We don't know where we are going yet."

"That's great!" Solomon said, excited that his grandson was getting back to normal, or so he hoped.

Yugi looked down. He still didn't think that it was a good idea.

"Are you going to tell them that Atemu is back?" Solomon asked.

Was he? Should he? How? It wasn't something that was easy to bring up in a conversation.

"I don't know. I think that I will wait." Yugi said.

It was the only thing that he could do for now.

* * *

It had been an hour and the door to the shop opened, again the bell dinged, signaling that someone was walking in.

Yugi was currently watching t.v. with his grandfather on the couch. It was all he could do while he waited; otherwise he would be thinking about Atemu for the rest of the night. Not that was bad.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned around to see to see Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou.

Getting up he walked over to them, standing in front of Joey.

"Hi, guys. I am glad that you came." Yugi said, looking around, not really ready to look at his friends.

Joey sighed. "Of course. We missed you. We are just glad that you are feeling better." Joey said, pulling him into a hug.

Yugi smiled, as he hugged his friend back. He should have known that everything would be okay.

They pulled away, and Yugi looked at Tristan, who walked over to him and also hugged him.

Tea and Ryou hugged him after he pulled away from Tristan. The group was back again now that Yugi was okay.

"So what are we going to do?" Tristan asked.

"I think we should go over Joey's and watch movies all night." Tea said.

Yugi smiled. Just like old times. He looked at his grandfather, who had gotten up.

"Hi, Jii-chan!" They all said, making him smile.

"Hi. It's been a while." He said, before looking to Yugi. "Have fun. I will see your tomorrow."

Yugi smiled, before leaving with his friends. Solomon smiled as he saw his grandson leave.

* * *

Yugi walked in Joey's house. He didn't feel right. Like he didn't belong.

He hadn't been there in a long time. What was he suppose to feel?

Tea looked at the expression on Yugi's face and walked over to him.

"Yugi, it's okay." She said, with a smiled. Yugi smiled back.

"Joey, may I seat down?" Yugi asked, being polite since it had been a long since he was here. He felt like he should ask before doing anything.

Joey smiled as he walked over. "You don't have to ask, Yug. You can do whatever you want. This is like your house too."

"What movie are we watching first?" Tristan asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we watch 'Hellboy 2'? Yugi said. Everyone smiled. They all walked over to the couch and sat down.

Tristan put in the movie in the DVD player and all watched it.

They watch movie after movie before they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Yugi woke up. He missed this. He saw his friends asleep on the floor or couch. He was on the couch.

He knew he was had to get home. He had a date today and he needed to get ready.

He looked at the time to see that it was 8: 30. He still had time to get ready, but first he had to get back home.

He didn't want to tell his friends that Atemu was back yet. He wasn't ready. Sure they would understand that, right.

He got up, being careful not to wake Ryou or Tristan, who were laying on the couch with him.

Just then, Joey woke up, seeing Yugi, he smiled.

"Mornin' Yug." He said sleepy.

"Morning, Joey. Sleep well?"

"Yea. You?"

"Good."

"Hey Joey, I am really sorry, but I have to go. I hope that we can do this again sometime. I had a lot of fun.

Joey looked confused. If he had a good time then why did he want to leave?

"Okay Yug. I guess we will see you soon."

"Of course you will. Maybe we can to go the movie Monday night."

Joey smiled at the idea. "Sounds great!"

Yugi smiled. He liked it too. "See you then." He said, before leaving and walking to home.

* * *

Yugi got home and walked inside. His grandfather walked over to the door when he heard the bell ring.

"Good Morning, Yugi. Did you have a nice time?"

"Yup. I had a great time."

"Well… it's almost 9. You should get ready for you date." Solomon teased.

"Oh… be quiet." Yugi said, before going up the stairs to get dressed, while Solomon fixed breakfast.

He hoped that Yugi would eat it. Just because he was getting better, doesn't mean that he wasn't going to be his old self.

Yugi ran upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and turned the knobs on. He didn't like it too hot or too cold.

He took off his clothes and walked in. Aww… a shower was always what he need.

He didn't stay in there very long. He got, dried himself and walked into his room.

Walking over to his closer, he put on a black pair on pants, a black shirt. He was wearing his usual black and white tennis shoes.

He ran downstairs to see that it was 9: 30. He still had time to eat breakfast before Atemu came.

He walked in the kitchen, seeing Solomon making pancakes.

He used to love pancakes, now he doesn't know if he can eat them.

"Did you want any pancakes?" Solomon asked when he saw Yugi walk into the kitchen.

Yugi looked at this grandfather. He didn't know how he was going to react to it, but he was going to give it a try.

"I guess I will have some." He said with a smile.

Solomon smiled as he laid some pancakes on a plate in front of his grandson. He didn't give him many; about two. He didn't want to give him too much.

"Thanks, Jii-chan!" Yugi picked up the syrup that it was in front of him, pouring some on the pancakes, before putting it down it down and picking up his fork and knife.

He cut a piece before putting it into his mouth. It tasted good, but the taste of food was making him feel nauseas. But he knew that he had to eat something.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" he heard Solomon ask.

"Sure, Jii-chan. I'm fine."

Solomon didn't look convinced, but he didn't want to bug him about it.

Yugi had finished half of it, before he pushed the plate away from him.

Solomon looked at his grandson. There was something wrong with him, he just didn't know what it was. Maybe it was something that was serious. Maybe it was nothing. He didn't want to pester him about it.

Yugi looked at the clock; it was almost time for Atemu to come pick him up for their date.

The bell in the shop rung, signaling someone walking in.

Yugi and Solomon walked out of the kitchen to see who it.

There standing in front of the door, was Atemu, smiling.

Yugi walked over to him, smiling.

"Good Morning, Atemu. How are you?"

Good Morning, Aibou. I'm good. How are you?"

Yugi blushed at the nickname. He remembered when Yami use to call him that.

"Are you ready to go?" Atemu asked, blushing himself at what he called the teen.

"Hi, Mr. Mouto." Atemu said, when he saw Yugi's grandfather.

"Hi, Atemu. It's a pleasure to see you again." Solomon smiled.

Atemu smiled. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Solomon looked at Yugi. "Have a good time"

"Don't worry. I will." Yugi said, before walking towards the door, with Atemu behind him.

* * *

Moriah: I am sorry, this is the end of the chapter. I know that I said I was going to have the date between Atemu and Yugi in this chapter, I was, but it was going to be really long if I did.

Yugi: We hope that you liked the chapter. Morie-chan is sorry about not putting the date in this chapter, but it will be on the next chapter.

Moriah: I will start on it when I get some reviews for this chapter.

Yugi: We are sorry for the wait, but I had a lot of others things to do.

Moriah: Thank you guys for the reviews for the last chapter. I am glad that you liked it.

Yugi: We hope that you liked this chapter.

Moriah: Make sure that you review! Also, I have a poll and a communtiy up. Make sure that you subscibe and vote.

Until the next time I update...


	5. Chapter 5

Moriah: Thank you so much for the reviews! I am glad that you like this story so much!

Yugi: Yeah, we are really happy about the reviews from last chapter.

Moriah: Yeah, we hope that you will like this chapter.

Yugi: What is going to happen in this chapter?

Moriah: What was supposed to happen last chapter? Your date with Atemu of course!

Yugi: How is it going to go?

Moriah: You will just have to wait and find out.

Yugi: *pouts* Okay.

Moriah: But I will tell you that there will be a surprise in this chapter.

Yugi: I am sure that the readers will love it!

Moriah: Maybe. Little Yugi, can you do the disclaimer?

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Please enjoy the chapter. Make sure that you review!

* * *

Yugi walked to Atemu's car. Atemu opened the passenger door, so Yugi could walk in.

"Thank you." Yugi said, with a blush.

"You're Welcome." Atemu said, before walking over to the other side of the car and walking into it.

He turn the car and drove off in the direction of their destination.

Yugi looked out the window. He was nervous. He didn't know what to do.

He had just met him yesterday! Yeah, he knew him, but Atemu didn't know him.

'I guess I should just play this out until it's the right moment to tell him who I am.'

"So… Yugi was there anywhere else you wanted to do today?"

"Umm… not at the moment, but I am sure that we will think of something."

Atemu smiled at the younger boy. He looked so cute. He liked what the boy was wearing. He showed how adorable he was.

Yugi and Atemu got out of the car when they arrived at the park.

Atemu looked at Yugi to see that was smiling. He was really happy to be at the park.

Atemu watched as Yugi ran happily to the swings, as he walked over to where the young teen was going.

"Come swing with me." Yugi said, smiling as he hopped on the swing gently moving it back and forth, but not enough to cause him to swing in the air.

Atemu smiled as he walked over to the swing, next to the teen.

"I'll race you." Atemu said, playfully.

"You're on." Yugi said, before he started to swing his feet and back and forth, gain momentum.

Atemu was doing the same, but also looking at Yugi to see who was going the highest.

At the moment, Yugi was in the lead, but Atemu was gaining up on him, making Yugi swing his feet more, trying to go higher.

"Oh, no you don't." Yugi said, swinging higher, when he saw that Atemu was gaining up on him again.

Atemu and Yugi started laughing, as they tried to out do the other.

Just then, Atemu had a flashback in his mind.

_Yugi was swinging on the swings, he was apparently talking to someone, but no was there._

"_Yami, I don't know what to do? This is too hard." He heard Yugi said. Yami? That's his name!_

"_What's so hard about it?" he heard someone respond. The voice sounded like him, but that couldn't be possible, he just met Yugi._

"_What I am supposed to do? My friends all expect me to be this hero. I don't want to disappoint them." Yugi said._

"_Little One, you will not disappoint them. They will love you no matter what you do." The voice said, before a spirit appeared beside the teen._

_He looked like Yugi, but he had crimson eyes, was alittle taller than him, and looked more mature._

'_You really think so?" Yugi questioned, cutely making the other chuckle and smile, as he sat down in the seat down to Yugi, moving the swing._

_You would think that swing was moving by itself, since you couldn't see the spirit who was occupying it._

'_Do I know Yugi? Have I met him before?' _

"_Other me, I am worth this? I am worth losing my friends and family? Do you really think that this is a good idea?"_

_Yami and Atemu looked at Yugi shocked. Atemu didn't know what was going on, but there was something in the back of his mind that told him that he did._

"_Aibou, how could you say that?" Yami snapped, astonished at what the younger had said._

"_I am sorry, if I hurt you, other me, but I don't know if I am anymore." Yugi said, before he walked off, leaving Yami to look at him as he walked._

Before anything else could happen, Atemu's mind went back to the real world, where Yugi was still laughing and giggling as he swung higher.

He didn't want Yugi to think that something was wrong, so he joined in the laughter.

After a while, the two were just swinging casually.

'That was weird. I wonder what they mean. Maybe I should ask Yugi later.' He thought.

Yugi got off the swing by jumping off. He wasn't too high, so he didn't have worry getting hurt.

Yugi landed on the ground perfectly. He looked up to see Atemu looking down at him, a smile on both their features.

"Come on down, Atemu!" Yugi yelled so Atemu could hear him.

Atemu down from the swing, making sure that he wouldn't be hurt.

He landed a little past Yugi. He bet him!

"Yeah, I beat you." Atemu said, looking at Yugi with a smile on his face.

Yugi was pouting. They were acting like such kids. Neither one of them minded though.

"Little One, did you want to get something to eat?" Atemu has asked.

Yugi didn't look at him. He wasn't sure. Lately, he was feeling very well. He wasn't sure if eating would help or not.

He didn't really want to mess up this day. "Sure. I would love to." Yugi said, with a smile, as he looked at Atemu.

They both walked back to the car, laughing and giggle about the swings.

They both got in the car and drove off.

"Where do you want to go?" Atemu asked. He didn't want to pick the place like he did yesterday. He wasn't sure if Yugi would like.

Yugi, again, didn't say anything. How as he suppose to know?

He smiled, before saying, "Surprise me."

Atemu smiled as he kept driving. He had the perfect place.

He drove into the parking lot of Ponderosa. He had almost forgotten this place, but he was sure that Yugi was going to love it.

He got out of the car and walked to the passenger side to let Yugi out.

"Thank you" Yugi said, as he and Atemu walked into the front door of the restaurant.

A waiter was at the door. "Welcome to the Ponderosa. Please follow me." The waiter said.

He was male, looked to be about 22, had brown hair, brown eyes, a white uniform with blue stripes on the shirt, and a white apron.

The two males followed the male. Leading them to a booth, they both shout down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked, giving the two menus and taking out his notepad and pen from his white apron.

Atemu and Yugi looked at the menus, before answering.

"I will have Pepsi." Atemu said.

"I would like a Root Beer, please." Yugi said, politely.

The waiter smiled. "Right away." He said, before leaving.

"How do you like the place so far?" Atemu asked.

"It's lovely!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I'm glad that you like it. What are you going to order?"

Yugi thought for a moment as he looked at the menu. "I'm not sure yet. You?"

"Don't know yet."

"Here you are." The waiter said two glasses in his hand. He put one glass in front of Yugi and another one in front of Atemu. "Are you ready to order?"

The two males shook their heads in unison. "Okay. I will be in a little while." He said, before walking off to his other tables.

Atemu looked at the younger teen. The daydream, as he referred to it, was bothering him. He was sure that maybe Yugi could help with understand, but decided that he would wait until another day. Now, was not a good time or day.

The two sat in silence. Sometimes looking at the menu, other thinking thought that that only they would know.

They would take a sip of their drink, but conversation was no where to be found. Not the silence was bad, but the teens didn't know what to say. Okay, they did, but they didn't want to mess of the day.

The waiter returned not long after, notepad still in hand.

"Are you ready to order" he asked.

The two males again, looked at the menu.

"I will have the grilled salmon and baked potato no whip cream." Yugi said nervously, unsure if that was the right choice.

After all, if he ate something that his stomach didn't agree with, he would have to explain everything to Atemu. He just wasn't ready for that yet.

The waiter smiled, as he wrote it on his notepad. He turned to Atemu, wondering what he was going to order.

"I will have the Ribeye and a baked potato also no whip cream." Atemu said.

"Right away." he said, after he wrote it on the notepad, took their menus, before running off to get their orders in.

Yugi looked at Atemu. It was all he could do. He reminded him so much of Yami. He was really.

But the thought of the male in front of him not remember anything about him or his past hurt him to no end.

"Yugi?" a voice called, making the teen's return back to the present, his eyes still focused on the voice.

"Are you okay?" Atemu's concern voice, making him blushes.

"Yeah, sorry." He replied, not looking at the other male. He was too embarrassed.

"Yugi, you said that you stopped eating when your friend left." Atemu stopped and looked that the male across from him. "Why?"

Yugi opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the waiter came back with their food.

"Here you are!" the waiter said, a tray of two stream plates in his hand, with a smile on his face. It didn't take long, which was a good thing. It meant that it was an organized restaurant and was obligated to pleasing the customers.

He picked up a plate and laid it on the table in front of Atemu. He picked up the other table and laid it in front of Yugi.

"Please enjoy." He said, before walking off to attend to his other tables.

Yugi looked at his grilled salmon and baked potato. He wasn't sure if he could eat it. He was starting to eat more, but that doesn't mean that he had to go over board.

It did smell good though. Maybe it wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to waste Atemu money after all.

But there was still that doubt in his mind, saying that this was a bad idea.

"Little One?" Atemu said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" the teen answered, letting the tan male know that he heard him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Yugi picked up the fork and knife. Cutting his first piece of salmon, raised to the fork to his open mouth and chewed.

It was really good! The best salmon he ever had.

"Wow! That is really good." He said, acting like kid.

Atemu smiled at him. "Here try this." He said, putting some of his steak in front of Yugi to try.

Yugi smiled at the taste, before went back to eating his meal.

* * *

After lunch, Yugi and Atemu got back in the car.

Atemu looked at the other male who was looking outside the window. He didn't know why but he always saw the teen looking out the window, as if he was thinking about something long forgotten.

What could have hurt Yugi so much that he stopped eating? What could have upset him so much that he changed so much?

He knew that he asked him at lunch, but before the teen could answer, the waiter came back with their food. Maybe he should try again.

No, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to know, he would just have to wait until it was a better time.

Atemu arrived at the Game Shop. After cutting the car off, he got out of the car and walked to the other side to let Yugi out.

"Thank you." Yugi said, looking down, a blush on his cheeks.

They walked to the steps before they stopped.

"I had a good time." Yugi said, still looking down, his blush getting bigger.

Atemu smiled at how cute the teen looked when he blushed. He moved closer to the teen; so much that he could feel the others breathe.

"Me too. I am hoping that we can do this again sometime."Atemu said, before he lifted the teen's chin up to look at him before their lips met in a kiss.

Again, Atemu had a flash back in his mind.

"_No! Don't go!" Yugi said, taking hold of his hand hoping that would make him stay._

"_I'll never forget you." He said._

"_I love you. Don't leave me." Yugi said, not knowing that he had told the other his secret feelings for him._

"_I love you, too." He said before he leaned down and connected his lips with the others, before pulling away._

_He body fading completely into lights, blowing into the sky._

_Yugi fell to his knees, crying. _

He could feel the pain in his chest. He pulled away, looking in the other's eyes. He was trying to hide the pain he was feeling, but it went away.

Yugi licked his lips a little, blushing. "I hope that we can do this again too." He said, before he walked closer to the door, but always looking back at the other male, both now having smiles on their faces.

"Until then." Atemu said, before walking back to his car.

* * *

Yugi walked back in the house, a smile on his face.

Walking more into the house, he felt a faint pain in his stomach. He didn't really pay much attention to it because he didn't hurt that much.

The more he walked, the more the pain increased. He stopped walking, and panted, trying to deal with the pain.

* * *

Moriah: I finally finished this! I know that it is very late and I am sorry.

Yugi: What the hell happened to me?

Moriah: You have find out in the upcoming chapters.

Yugi: Why can't you tell me now?

Moriah: What's the fun in that?

Yugi: *groans* Anyway, please review. I want to know what the hell happened to me at the end.

Moriah: Yeah, please review. Please don't be mad at me for the end. I was trying to make lunch more memorable, but I couldn't think of what I wanted to say.

Yugi: A special thanks to Weecookie! She is such a great helper. We could have finished this with you! Thank you, Chrissy!

Moriah: I agree! Make sure that you review if you want me to update. Again, sorry for long wait.

Until the next time I update…


	6. Chapter 6

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you liked it.

Yugi: We all know that you guys have had the same question. You will have it answered in this chapter.

Moriah: Yeah, you will. I am sure that you guys will not like it, but it is part of the story.

Yugi: This isn't going to be a good chapter for me, until maybe the end. There is a surprise.

Moriah: Little Yugi, stop telling them what is going to happen. How do you know anyway?

Yugi: *smirks* I have my ways.

Moriah: Yami!!!!!!

Yami: You rung?

Moriah: *angry* Yes, why did you tell Yugi what is going to happen in this chapter?

Yami: I didn't. I just told him alittle, but I wasn't specific.

Moriah: Whatever. Little Yugi, do the disclaimer.

Yugi: Morie-chan doesn't own anything.

Moriah: Thank you. Please enjoy. Make sure that you review.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Yugi woke up, to the sunlight beaming into his room. He didn't mind like he use to. Actually, he welcomed it. It made him felt like he use to, before Yami left.

Happy, cheerful. He always loved being in the sun. It just felt so warm. The light hitting his pale skin, felt good.

Getting out of bed, he walked downstairs to see his grandfather in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Good Morning, Yugi." he said, when he saw his grandson was awake.

"Good Morning, Jii-chan. Sleep well?"

Solomon smiled. Maybe his grandson was getting back to normal. "I slept well. You want some breakfast?" he asked, turning his attention back to what he was doing.

"Sure." Yugi said. Solomon smiled, unseen by his grandson because he was in the direction of the stove.

Turning back around he had a full plate of stacked pancakes on a plate, hot and ready to be eaten.

Yugi smiled. Of course he wasn't going to eat it all. Solomon knew that, but he couldn't help but want to encourage him to eat more. That was his only grandson after all.

"So what are you going to do today?" Solomon asked, as Yugi took his food and walked over to the table, him following. Both sat in a seat, across from the other.

Yugi thought for a moment. He wasn't sure. Maybe he would call his friends later and see a movie or something.

"Maybe I will talk Joey and see if we can all go to a movie." Yugi replied.

Solomon nodded his head; he thought that it was a great idea. He knew how much Yugi missed his friends.

"That sounds great! What are you going to do before than?" Solomon asked, clapping his hands in glee again.

"Jii-chan!" Yugi berated him for clapping his hands again. "I am not sure. Maybe watch TV." Yugi said, unsure of what he was going to do before he called his friends.

"That sounds good." Solomon said, as he and Yugi started eating breakfast.

After breakfast Yugi went back to his room. Even though he didn't eat very much of breakfast, he ate more than he use to. Something Solomon was happy about it.

'Maybe Atemu coming back helped him become the person he was before.' He thought, before going to wash the dishes.

* * *

Yugi ran into the living room and turn on the TV. He didn't want to wait too long to call his friends so he thought he would call them now.

He knew that they might make other plans for today.

Picking up the phone on the stand by the couch he dialed Joey's number.

For a minute all he heard was the phone ringing. 'Please pick up, Joey.' He thought.

"Hello?" Yugi heard someone on the other say.

"Joey? It's Yugi."

"Hey Yug!" Joey responded, happily.

"Are you busy?" Yugi asked, hesitantly. He didn't want to bother him if he was busy.

"For you, I am never busy. What's up?"

"I was wonder if you would like to come with me to the movies." Yugi said, nervously.

"Sure, Yug! I'd love to. Did you want me to call the group or did you want it to be just us?" Joey asked.

"It doesn't matter." Yugi said. He didn't mind being with the group, but a part of him wanted to spend some time with his best friend.

"Cool. I meet you at the shop soon." Joey said before hanging up the phone.

Yugi hung up too. Solomon walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"How did it go?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Joey is meeting me here soon. We're going to the movies!" Yugi said, ecstatically. Solomon smiled.

* * *

It was now night time. Yugi was still watching TV on the couch and his grandfather made dinner. They were having pasta.

Yugi was hungry, but still not really in the mood to eat. He was getting upset. It had been hours since he called Joey. He was beginning to think that Joey forgot about him.

Maybe to get back at him for when he stopped talking to him. 'No, he isn't like that. He understood why I stopped talking to him. They all did.' He thought in his head.

The door opened and someone walked in. "Yug! Jii-chan!" the person called.

Yugi and Solomon both got up, hearing their name being called.

"Joey!" Yugi said, happily, running over to his friend and hugging him. Joey wrapped his arms around his smaller friend.

"Hello, Jii-chan. Or should I call you Mr. Motou?" Joey said, looking the older male in front of him, after pulling away from Yugi so he was standing next to him.

"Jii-chan is just fine, Joey." Solomon replied. Yugi's friends were like part of the family. He didn't mind them calling him 'Jii-chan'.

"So, what movie did you want to see?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Well…. I was hoping to see Twilight. I read the books and I'm really interesting in watching the movie." Yugi said.

"Twilight it is." Joey said with a smile on his face.

"We can see something else." Yugi said, not wanting make his friend think his opinion didn't matter.

"Yug, it's okay. I don't mind seeing Twilight. I've wanted to see that movie anyway." The blonde said, smiling.

Yugi smiled before turning to look at Solomon. "I'll see you later. Don't wait up." He said, knowing that he would out late.

Solomon smiled and nodded. "Have fun." He said, before the two males were out the door.

* * *

Yugi smiled with glee when he got out of the movie theater. He loved it.

"I can see that you liked the movie." Joey said.

"Liked it? I loved it! The movie was awesome! I can't wait for 'New Dawn' to come out!"

"I'm guessing that's the sequel." Joey said. Yugi nodded.

Yugi frowned. "Did you like the movie?" Yugi asked. He had almost forgotten to ask.

"Yeah. It was good. Next time I want to see 'Madea Goes To Jail'. I heard that it was funny." Joey said, chuckling at the memory of what people told him.

Yugi nodded. He heard it was good. He was going to say that it wasn't to see that, but decided that he wanted to see Twilight.

"You hungry?" Joey asked him.

Yugi looked his blonde friend. He had eaten dinner before he left. By now it had to be around 10.

He nodded. "Something that you are hungry for?" Joey asked.

Yugi thought for a moment. He was hungry, not too hungry. He just wanted a snack.

"McDonalds." Yugi responded after some time. Joey smiled.

Reaching the fast food restaurant, the two males walked inside, heading towards the counter.

Yugi was amazed that people were still inside, let alone workers. Who would be in McDonald's at 11 o'clock at night? Didn't they have lives to live?

The smaller teen looked over at the wall for the time. He really couldn't be saying anything. He was here and so was Joey.

"Who would you like?" a woman said, working the register.

Joey looked at Yugi. "What'cha want Yug?"

"Umm… some fries and a root beer." he answered. He didn't want much.

"A large fry and small root beer. And a McChicken." He said.

The woman put the items in the register, before stopping. "That will be $5.73." she said.

Joey pulled out wallet, but Yugi got up. "I'll get it." he said, wallet in hand.

"Yug, you don't have to. I'll get it." Joey said.

"But you paid for the movie." Yugi tried to argue.

Joey smiled. "I always did, didn't I?" he said. Yugi knew that he wouldn't win this. Even though he didn't look like it, Joey's voice had a tone in it that just said that he wasn't going to win.

Joey handed the woman 6 dollars. She took it and put in the register. "27 cents in your change." She said, before handing the blonde teen a bag.

Joey took the bag and walked over to a table, Yugi following.

Finding a table, the two males sat down; Yugi sat across from Joey.

Looking around more, Yugi saw that the place was empty. There were people, not a lot. Some were at the counter, people were sitting eating, but most were leaving. Most likely going back home.

"Yug?" Joey asked nervousness in his voice. Yugi instantly turned back around to look at his friend.

"Yeah?" Yugi said, letting the blonde know that he was listening.

"I'm really glad that you called me. I missed hanging out with you." Joey said, unsure of how Yugi would react.

Yugi smiled. It wasn't one his cheerful smiles, it was more like a guilty smile.

"I missed hanging out with you too. I am really sorry for distancing myself from you guys." Yugi said.

"I understand why you did. We all did. We're just glad that your back." Joey said, before he took the food out, and handed Yugi his fry along with his drink.

They eat talking about the new things in their life.

The two males got up a left, Joey driving Yugi home.

"See you soon." Yugi said. He wasn't sure the next time he would hang out with his friend, but he knew it was soon.

Joey smiled before driving back home.

* * *

It was 1:30 a.m. by the time Yugi got in the Game Shop. It was dark, so he turned the lamp on.

"I'm sure that Jii-chan is asleep. It is late." He said out loud.

The walked in the direction of the stairs, but felt pain in his stomach. It wasn't bad, so he continued walking up the stairs.

The more he walked, the more the pain increased. Soon, the pain became too much, and Yugi let out scream, before losing his balance and falling, hitting the floor.

"YUGI!" he heard someone call his name, but darkness took over his mind before he could figure out who it was.

* * *

Moriah: That's the chapter. I hope that you like it. I'm sorry for the short chapter.

Yugi: What the hell happened to me?

Moriah: You will find out in the next chapter. There are only two chapters left, so this story will be ending soon.

Yugi: Do you know how you are going to end it?

Moriah: Yeah, I have an idea. I just have to type it.

Yugi: Will Atemu appear again?

Moriah: Of course, he will be in the last two chapters. I couldn't leave him out.

Yugi: Make sure that you review and make sure that you read the new chapter of Lust for Blood. Morie-chan is updating that today, too.

Moriah: Also, if you haven't read the one-shot I promised you guys for 100 reviews, please do so. It's called The Love for A Vampire.

Until the next time I update…


	7. Chapter 7

Moriah: Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you liked the last chapter!

Yugi: This chapter is published on a very special day. There is reason why Morie-chan is updating today.

Moriah: Happy Birthday, Chrissy! This chapter is for you!

Yugi: For those of you who don't know who that is: Weecookie.

Moriah: She writes amazing stories! You should read them if you don't.

Yugi: We hope that you have a great special day. Love you and Happy Birthday!

Moriah: Another announcement. Make sure that you vote on the poll. You have three more days. So far: BloodLover: 3, Remembering: 2, Destiny's Past: 1, Lust for Blood: 1 and Red Roses: 1.

Yugi: Make sure that you review! Enjoy!

Moriah: This chapter is dedicated to Chrissy a.k.a. Weecookie.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"YUGI!" Solomon shrieked, coming down the stairs.

He had heard his grandson walk in the door and decided that he would ask him how his night was. What he heard was Yugi screaming and something hitting the floor.

He saw Yugi's eyes were closed. Apparently, losing consciousness from pain.

Running to the living room, he grabbed the phone and called 911.

"Hello? 911. What is your emergency?" A lady said.

"My grandson has just fallen. Before, he screamed out in pain. I need some help." Solomon told the lady.

"Tell me your address." The lady replied. Solomon told her the address.

"An ambulance will be there shortly." The lady said, before Solomon hung up the phone, walked back to his grandson, hold him in his arms.

* * *

Solomon was now in a hospital room. Yugi was lying on the bed, an IV in his arm.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to come, maybe 10 minutes, but he really wasn't concerned about that. He was more concerned about his grandson.

A phone rang from within the room and Solomon looked at Yugi, a light coming from his pocket.

'That must be Yugi's cell phone. I sometimes forget that he has that.' He thought before moving over to the bed and taking the phone out of his grandson's pocket.

Flipping the phone open, he answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Y-Mr. Motou?" the familiar voice said, not expecting someone else to answer the phone, but the one it belonged to.

"Yes. Hi, Atemu." Solomon, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Umm… is Yugi around?" Atemu asked, on the other line, his voice filed with worry. He knew something wasn't right, if someone else was answering his phone.

"Something is wrong. We're at the hospital." The older Motou told his grandson's friend.

"Is everything okay?" concerned coming from the other.

"I'm afraid I don't know. The doctor hasn't come in yet to tell me what wrong. Yugi screamed when he came back home and I saw him fall to the floor. What happen, I don't know." Solomon told him.

"Would you mind if I came to see him?" Atemu asked, hoping his request wouldn't be denied.

Solomon smiled. "Of course. I'm sure that Yugi would love that."

"I will be there soon." He said, before the line went dead.

* * *

Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Ryou walked on the floor that Yugi was on in the hospital.

After Joey had called Yugi's cell phone, he found out that after he had left, Yugi had fallen to the floor, after he screamed in pain.

Looking around, they saw a room and on the side read the name 'Yugi Motou'. Walking in, they saw Solomon sitting in the chair next to the bed.

Getting up, Solomon walked over to his grandson's friends, hugging each of them.

"Any news?" Tristan asked, as Solomon sat back in his seat.

Solomon shook his head. "No, the doctor hasn't come in yet. I am still waiting."

The group looked at their friend who was on the bed.

What happened next shocked all of them except for one.

* * *

Atemu walked on the same floor as the group of teens before him.

Looking around he saw a plaque that said, 'Yugi Motou.'

Walking in, he saw a group of teens, who gasp when they saw him, Solomon sitting in a chair and Yugi lying on the white hospital bed.

"How is he?" he asked, Solomon.

"The same. I am sure that the doctor will be here soon."

"Yami?" Atemu heard someone ask, uncertainty in their voice. It was Tristan.

He turned around to the group of teens. "Yes?" he answered. How do they know my name? "I am Atemu Yami. Nice to meet you."

"H-Hi, Atemu. I Tristan. This is Joey, Tea, and Ryou." He said, pointing around him. They looked like they had all seen a ghost. "It's nice to meet you too." Joey said, they all had expressions of confusion and familiarity.

"Do I know you?" Atemu said, looking at the expressions on their faces.

The room fell silent. Joey looked at Tristan, who was looking at Ryou, who was looking at Tea, all thinking the same thing. He doesn't remember us?

"Y-You don't remember us, do you?" Ryou said.

Atemu shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't.

"Then how do you know Yugi?" Tea asked, curiously.

"My friend Isis, told me to go to the Game Shop. I went there and I asked Yugi out for lunch. Since, then I take somewhere almost everyday." He told him.

"How long has this been going on?" Joey asked, wondering why Yugi didn't tell him that Yami was back.

"I guess about two weeks." Atemu answered. Before anyone could say anything, a voice was heard.

"Jii-chan?" the voice said, amethyst eyes, trying to focus on where he was.

"Yes, I'm here." Solomon said. All the patrons in the room moved closer so Yugi knew they were there.

"Where I am?" he asked, his voice weak.

"You're in the hospital."

"Why am I here?"

"You fell to the ground. I heard you scream in pain. I saw you holding your stomach when I came to see you." Solomon told him.

"Guys! Atemu!" Yugi said, when he saw them, happy to see them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We called you on your cell phone. Jii-chan answered and told us you were here." Joey said. Atemu nodded, silently saying that happened to him.

Tea moved closer to the bed, hugging her friend, before all the rest did the same; except for Atemu.

A man wearing a long white doctor's jacket walked into the room, a clip board in his hand. He had black hair, his skin pale, but with a healthy glow, and black eyes.

"Yugi Motou?" he asked, making sure that he was in the right room.

Solomon got up from the chair, letting the doctor know that he was related to the patient.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes." Solomon answered; the doctor writing it on the clipboard.

"Has he been eating lately?"

Solomon looked at Yugi, whose eyes were slowly closing.

"He has for the past couple of weeks. Not very much, but something." Solomon answered.

"He stopped eating?" Solomon nodded. "For how long?"

"About two months." Solomon answered.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Motou. I just need some information. My name is Dr. Daniels. I am Yugi's doctor." He said, looking around the room, seeing Yugi's friends.

"I'm guessing that you are friends to the patient, correct?"

The teen's all nodded.

"So what happened?" the doctor said, turning his attention back to Solomon.

"Yugi came back home around 1:30. I heard him come in so I walked out of my room and to the stairs. When I got there I saw that he was on the floor." Solomon told the doctor.

Dr. Daniels nodded. "Okay. I will be back soon." He walked out of the room.

The room fell silent. Nothing could he heard. Only breathe and even that stopped. Yugi was lying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed.

Joey looked at Atemu and then to Yugi. 'Why didn't he tell me that Yami was back? Apparently, he doesn't remember us. But he remembers Yugi. That's because he met him again a couple of weeks ago.

"Are you and Yugi dating?" Tea suddenly asked, breaking the silence and Joey's thoughts.

Atemu looked at her confused. That was a strange question. One he didn't have an answer for. He had an attraction to the teen. But he didn't know if the teen had an attraction to him. He wished there was way he could avoid the question, but there didn't look to be any distraction at the moment.

Solomon looked up the question and seeing that Atemu hadn't answer. Though he understood.

With his grandson, it was easy to know that Yugi liked Atemu. He was in love with Yami. So he's in love with Atemu. That didn't change. He could tell by the way Yugi talked about him that he was in love with him.

But with Atemu, it was different. Yami loved Yugi. He knew that. Yami was always protective of Yugi and would always make sure that he wasn't hurt. Atemu cares for Yugi too. He could see. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't have asked if he could visit.

He wanted Yugi to be happy and he knew that only way to Yugi to he happy is if he was with Atemu.

Solomon looked back at his grandson, who was asleep. The doctor still had not come back yet, and Atemu was still silent; he hadn't answered the question.

Atemu cleared his throat before walking over to the bed, where Solomon was. He sat on the bed, careful not to wake up Yugi.

His expression was more confused then anything. He didn't why he was doing this, but there something in him that was saying 'Be close to Yugi.' It was something that he couldn't fight.

* * *

Hours later, Yugi was still asleep. Atemu and Solomon were where there were before. And the doctors still had not come back yet. What was taking him so long?

The other teens all had chairs to sit in, talking to each other. The teens would make conversation with Atemu who gladly got to know them, even if they somehow knew him.

He didn't bother to ask. He knew he wouldn't get a direct answer. Yugi never really answered him. But he didn't really ask him again.

Joey looked at Solomon. He realized that the older male didn't seem to faze by the fact that Yami was back. Did he know? If he did, why didn't he tell them?

"Jii-chan?" Joey's voice filling the room. The older male looked up hearing his name being called.

"Can we talk to you in the hallway?" Ryou asked, already knowing what Joey wanted to know.

Solomon sighed, already knowing what the group of teens wanted to know. Getting up, he walked quietly to the door and into the hallway; the teens doing the same.

Atemu looked at the younger who was sleeping on the bed. "Who could have brought you into this place? What made you stop eating?" he said, out loud, mostly to himself.

But the one thing he wanted to know more was what made him eat again. He hadn't eaten much in two months. Now, since the first day that they met, Yugi had started to eat more.

Why? Why was he? What was making him? Did something happen that made him eat again?

Looking into the face of the teen lying on the bed, something in his mind clicked. Flashes coursed through his head.

"_I stopped eating when someone I cared about left me."_ _Yugi's voice was heard._

A flash of light in his mind and there was another image.

"_Aibou, come back! Don't leave me!" a figure was holding a smaller figure in his arms trying to awake him. _The image changed again to another scene; something that looked to be recent.

"_Yami, I love you! I wish you would come back." Yugi said, sitting in his room, tears streaming down his face. _Another flash of light and an image in the park could be seen. Two figure on swings talking. One was Yugi and the other looked a little like him; not that Yugi didn't.

"_Yami, am I worth it? Am I worth the pain and suffering we all go through?" Yugi questioned, sitting on a swing. _Another flash of light struck through his mind, showing another image. It seemed to be day time with two males standing on what appeared to be a playing field.

_Atemu just stared at him, before walking closer to him and pulling him into a hug, startling Yugi. After getting over his shock, he hugged him back._

"_I wanted to stay with you." He said, as he ended the hug._

"_But you belong in the Afterlife." He said, looking down._

"_I don't care. My heart is with you." He said, making Yugi look at him, tears coming down his face. _Another flash of light and he see himself standing by a counter talking with a familiar voice.

"_Hi, I'm Atemu Yami. Nice to meet you." _He remembered the first day that he met Yugi. Another flash of light and he was looking at Yugi, lying on the hospital bed.

"Aibou, I remember. I remember everything." Yami whispered, looking at the person he loved more than life itself.

* * *

Moriah: That was the chapter! I hope that you liked it.

Yugi: Make sure that you review. There is one more chapter left.

Moriah: Again, Happy Birthday, Chrissy! I really hope that you like this chapter. It's a birthday present from me to you.

Yugi: Make sure you that you guys vote on the poll if you haven't. It's been up for three days.

Moriah: Until the next time I update…


	8. Chapter 8

Moriah: Thank you all for your votes! This is one of your choices and so is BloodLover. I am updating that today too.

Yugi: Happy Birthday, Morie-chan! Happy Sweet 16!

Moriah: Thank you so much! I thought you forgot.

Yugi: How could I forget? That's the reason that you are updating today!

Moriah: True. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the last chapter of Remembering! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Make sure that you read and review this and BloodLover.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Solomon, Joey, Ryou, Tea, Tristan, and Malik were all still standing outside.

"I think you know why we asked you out here, but we are going to ask you anyway." Tristan said, looking at Solomon.

"We noticed that you didn't seem surprised when you saw that Yami was back. Which only meant one thing…?" Tea said.

"You knew that he was back. You already knew." Malik said.

Solomon smiled. "Yes, I already knew. I am the one the kinda brought him back."

The teens looked at the older male, shock plainly written on the faces. "H-How did you d-do that?" Ryou asked.

"I went to Egypt and asked Isis if there was a way to bring Yami back. She did. Only one thing." Solomon said, looking at the group of teens, who were looking at him wanting to know what he was going to say next. "He would lose his memories." Solomon finished.

"Will he ever regain his memories?" Malik asked.

Solomon shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

"Did you ask Isis to make sure that Atemu came to the Game Shop?" Ryou asked.

"Yes." Was his simple reply, a smile on his face.

"Why?" Tea asked, although she knew the answer; they all did.

"You know why, but I will tell you anyway. Yugi hasn't been the same since Yami left. He stopped eating, he stopped talking; he isolated himself from everybody. I knew that Yugi would be happy again if Yami came back. So, I set out to make that happen." Solomon replied, looking at the window to the room, to see Yugi still asleep and Atemu looking at him, holding his hand.

The group of teens looked at the scene being placed. "I guess once you are in love, you never stop." Ryou said, smiling.

"We better go back in there. I'm sure that the doctor will be there soon." Tristan said. Everyone nodded and walked back in the room.

Another surprise was waiting for them

* * *

Walking back into the room, they saw Atemu sitting on the bed, saying something to Yugi. They couldn't figure out what he was saying.

Hearing the footsteps walking into the room, Atemu got up from the bed and walked over to them.

"Hello, Joey. It's nice to see you again." Atemu said, with a smile on his face.

Everyone expect for Solomon looked confused. What was that suppose to mean?

"Atemu, are you okay? You seem to be acting different." Ryou said.

"I'm fine, Ryou." Atemu said, trying to not give it away. Solomon looked at him, he knew. How he knew, wasn't clear, but he knew.

"Atemu, are you sure that you're okay?" Tea asked.

Now, Atemu had a great way of letting them know. "Actually, it's Yami. And I guess I'm okay. I'm just worried about my aibou."

As soon as he said that, the group of teens figured it out. "Yami, you have your memories back!" they all exclaimed. Yami smiled, as he looked at his friends.

"Yeah, I have them back." He said.

"How?"

Yami looked at Solomon again, hoping he can say something. Honestly, he didn't know how he got them back. A part of him didn't care. He was just happy that he did.

"I really don't know." Yami replied, looking back at his friends.

The doctor should be back soon." Solomon said, trying to change the topic for a while. "We can find out later. Right now, we need to be there for Yugi."

The teens nodded and went back to sitting where they were before.

Solomon sat back in the chair, next to the bed, looking at his grandson. He couldn't stop the worried expression on his features.

Yami went back to lying on the bed, his head on Yugi shoulder, pulling him close to him.

'Please wake up, aibou. We need you.' He said, before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

A man wearing a long white doctor's jacket walked through the hallway. He stopped when he got to a room and walked inside.

The people in the room stood up, waiting for what the male had to say.

"I am sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make sure that I got the right diagnoses."

"What did you come up with, Doctor?" the older male asked.

"Well, Mr. Motou, I will not lie to you. It seems that your grandson's stomach has a lot of acid, from not eating. Therefore it causes stomach pains." He explained.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Solomon asked, concerned.

Dr. Daniels nodded. "Yes. There is some medicine he can take. They are tablets. All he has to do is put it under his tongue and it will dissolve."

"Anything else?" Solomon asked, making sure that he knew everything that he needed to know.

Dr. Daniels again nodded. "You have to make sure that he eats. It's really important. Was he feeling depressed?"

Solomon looked at his grandson, a sad smile on his face. He wasn't happy that his grandson was depressed, he was happy that he wasn't anymore.

"Yes, he was, but he isn't anymore, it seems." the older male answered.

"Do you know what made him depressed and what stopped it?" the doctor said.

Solomon looked at the doctor and then at Atemu before answering. "His moved but he came back." he didn't want to get to deep into it. How could he tell the doctor that Atemu had gone to the afterlife and he brought him back?

Dr. Daniels nodded, before walking over to Solomon and giving him 3 pink packets.

"These are the tablets that Yugi should take. He doesn't have to take it everyday, but enough so that he doesn't feel any pain from his stomach. Make sure that he eats."

"Can he go home?" Atemu asked.

Dr. Daniels looked at him, with shock, but it left as quickly as it came. "Yes, but I want to make sure that he is okay to leave. If not, then he has to stay here until he is." he walked out the room.

Everyone looked at Yugi, who was still sleep. 'Please wake up.' They thought.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Yugi still had not woke. Yami was lying on the bed, his head laying on Yugi chest. Solomon was sitting next to them in the chair.

Tea, Joey, Malik, Ryou, and Tristan, were still sitting in chairs around them, talking.

Yami looked at the face of his aibou. The question that Tea had asked: Was he dating Yugi? It wasn't as if he didn't want to. He loved his aibou. He never wanted to leave him.

Now, that he was back, he could be with him. The only problem did Yugi love him. Of course when his memories came back he saw Yugi had said it, but will he say it now?

He knew that he cause Yugi a lot of pain. He was the reason that he stopped eating, that he had distanced himself from everybody. And worse of all he was the reason he was in the hospital now.

His broke at the last thought. He didn't want to hurt Yugi. He didn't want to be the cause of the boy's pain. He didn't deserve to feel that emotion.

"Why don't we all go get something to eat?" Solomon's voice breaking his thoughts. "I'm sure that we could all use something to eat."

"Yeah!" Joey said, he wouldn't turn away food. "Yams, you coming?" he asked, using the others nickname.

Yami looked at Joey, shaking his head. "No, I'll stay here in case Yugi wakes up."

The teens all nodded, before the teens and Solomon walked out of the room, leaving him with his love.

Yami looked at his crush. Even though he loved Yugi, he couldn't help but wonder what he would say when he found that he got his memories back. Would he be happy? Sad? Upset? Confused?

"Yami" he heard a voice say. "Please don't leave me." Looking down, he saw that the others eyes were open.

"Yugi! You're awake!" he exclaimed, giving him a hug, not caring how loud he was.

"Atemu! You're…here." Yugi said, trying to talk. Yugi smiles, before looking around the room.

"Where is everyone?" Yugi asked.

"They went to get breakfast." he answered.

"So why are you here?" Yugi asked. "Don't you want breakfast?"

Atemu smiled. "I'll eat later."

Yugi looked at the others eyes, There was something familiar about them. Something he loved, but he couldn't figure it out. 'Looks like the way the Yami looked at me, but that wouldn't make any sense. He's gone.' He thought, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yugi, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" Atemu asked, his voice filled with worry.

"No, it's just—"Yugi stopped before he could say anything else. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that he couldn't say it.

"Yugi, please tell me what's wrong." Atemu pleaded. He didn't like seeing his love upset, even if he didn't know that he was Yami again.

"I don't know how to say it." Yugi said, tears coming down his eyes. How could he say that he wish that he was Yami? How fair was that?

"Please say it." Atemu pleaded.

Yugi sighed. "You remind me a lot of person that I said left me. Looking at you makes me remember that they will never come back to me." he told him.

Atemu put his arms around the other teen. "I can see that you missed me a lot. Just not as much as I missed you."

Yugi wasn't really paying much attention to what the other had said. "I really missed him---"Did he just say me? He missed me? But we have only met 2 weeks ago.

"Yami?" he said, hoping filling his voice. He didn't want to be to hopeful because last time, it just crushed him.

"Yes, aibou. It's me." he said, with a loving smile.

Yugi's tears came down harder, as he wrapped his arms around the male he loved more than anything.

"Yami!" he cried, latching his arms around his neck, crying.

"Yugi!" Yami said, holding him tighter as he cried.

After a while, Yugi settled down enough to talk.

"Yugi, do you remember what I told you before I left?" Yami asked.

Yugi didn't have to think about. He already knew that answer. "Yeah, he said that you loved me. Was it true?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled, looking at his angel. "Yes, it was true. It still is. I love you Yugi." he said, before leaning down and pressing his lips to Yugi's.

Yugi moaned, softly, happy that he finally got the person that he wanted more than life itself.

It wasn't a long kiss, it was short, but loving. The two pulled apart.

Hearing footsteps, the two looked over to the door, to see Solomon, Joey, Tea, Ryou, Malik, and Tristan, looking at them, with a knowing smile.

"I am glad that you guys are finally together." Tristan said, before they all walked over.

"Hey, you guys!" he said, with a blush on his face. They hugged their friend.

"Good new, Yugi, you can go home soon." Solomon said.

"What's wrong with me?" Yugi asked, leaning into Yami's embrace.

"It's because you didn't eat for two months. It was building acid, therefore causing you stomach pains."

"When can I go home?" he asked.

"When the doctor said that you can. It's won't be long." Solomon said.

Yugi looked around the room. He had his grandfather, his friends. He looked at Yami. And his…boyfriend.

* * *

Moriah: Thank you so much for reading the last chapter! Don't forget to say happy birthday to me. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!

Yugi: Make sure that you review. We are so sorry, but we will have to update BloodLover tomorrow. We aren't finished with it yet. Carry on Dancing, the one-shot will be updating tomorrow too.

Moriah: Even though, they will be late, I won't mind hearing a Happy Birthday from you guys with your reviews for this and the stories tomorrow.

Yugi: Make sure that you review!

Moriah: I love your guys! Also, I might do this chapter over again. I don't really like the ending, but that will have to wait for another day.

Until the next time I update….


End file.
